Crystal Hearts
by RiverStorm16
Summary: He thought she had been the one, but she just took his crystal heart and shattered it. Now stuck in owl form Jareth finds himself getting into trouble, but he finds that a complete stranger might just be able to fix his broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm a total Jareth fan and I wanted to write a story about him cause I felt bad for him in the end of the movie. Plot Summery: It's been almost a year since she left him and trapped him in his owl form. He has given up on love because of her, but what happens when a stranger shows him kindness he had never received. I don't own Labyrinth, wish I did. Enjoy and please review. Oh, and by the way…I check how many people read my stories and it's a lot, but no one seems to want to comment. So, starting now with ALL of my stories I will not update until I get at least two reviews. I want to hear what you think about my story so please review.**

A golden sun blazed down on a summer green earth. A simple lake caught the rays of gold and sent them dancing across the rippling surface. A girl sat alone under the shadow of a willow tree, gazing at the water. She looked to be in her early thirties and she was simple, yet beautiful. She had shimmering golden brown hair and green eyes that matched her name, Jade. Jade looked down at her watch and sighed. She stood and went back to her little cobblestone cottage, tucked away in a secret forest. She walked into a small horse stable at the back of the house and was greeted, as usual, by a happy whiny. Jade smiled and walked over to her black and pale yellow painted horse.

"Hello Dusk" she smiled, softly stroking the horse's mane.

Dusk nuzzled Jade affectionately with her nose. Jade smiled again and opened the gate to climb up on Dusk. The two galloped off into the forest for their daily ride. Jade slowed down as they came to their favorite spot. It was a cliff at the edge of the forest that overlooked a beautiful valley. It had no houses, no lights, untouched by the destructive hands of man.

Jade thought of a memory that seemed like a lifetime ago. It had been two years since she left him. He never loved her, but she didn't care. He wasn't the first she caught with another woman. Jade hadn't dated since then and she wasn't planning on finding someone anytime soon. But love has its' own course and can be found in the strangest of times.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

A barn owl flew weakly through the thick forest. His good wing quickly losing strength as the weight if his useless wing started to pull him down.

Jareth was a complete mess after _She _had left him. He hadn't returned to his kingdom since it had happened and now he had gone and got himself shot by a frightened hunter. Jareth's senses were starting to fail him because of the unbearable throbbing in his limp wing. He dropped more in altitude as he flew on. This was _her _fault, why had he fallen for _her_? All it left him with was a broken heart and an eternal suffering.

Jareth knew he wouldn't last much longer, his vision already fading. He spotted a barn and crashed ungracefully inside, too weak to do any more. His breathing became shallow and his vision had gone completely black. Jareth was sure this was the end, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with the pain in his heart anymore, the pain of loosing _her._ Then he remembered no more as the darkness over took him.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

Jade hopped off Dusk as the sun set under a fiery painted sky. As she walked Dusk into the barn she stopped suddenly when she saw a barn owl laying in the middle of the floor. Jade ran over to it and knelt down. She examined it carefully and saw the injured wing. Jade felt pity for the owl and decided that she would care for it.

She scooped the bird up gently in her arms and carried it into her house. She took a blanket out and laid the owl on her couch. Since Jade was a vet she had all the basic supplies with her. She got out a bandage roll and a stick to help keep the wing straight and started wrapping the injured wing. When she was done she sat down next to the owl.

"Where did you come from? And how did you get yourself into so much trouble?" Jade wondered.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

Jareth woke the next day, his mind still fuzzy as he tried to remember what happened. When he became more aware of his surroundings he felt panicked that he was no longer in a barn. Where was he?

He tried to fly, but his wing wouldn't bend and he became more frightened, which might seem silly for the Goblin King to become so scared about, but the stressful events he had gone through as of late seemed to make him forget about the calm state of mind he usually possessed. A girl with beautiful brown hair and gentle green eyes came rushing into the room, no doubt hearing the racket he was making.

"Shhh it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be frightened, I'm here to help you" she whispered in a soothing voice that somehow calmed him.

Jareth stopped struggling and relaxed slightly. The girl's smile seemed to ripple off a sweet and caring nature as she flashed one at him. Jareth could almost feel the positive aura that surrounded her.

"Good boy, that's right, I'm not going to hurt you" she said.

Jareth took a moment to look over her features now that he had calmed down and realized that he liked what he saw. But he quickly snapped himself out of his daydream. No, he could not be falling for a complete stranger. He firmly locked away his feelings and forgot about it. There was no way she would get him to open up so easily. Not after what happened to him.

Jade gazed at the owl in awe. There was something special about this bird. Perhaps it was the two different blue colored eyes, but there was something in those eyes that almost seemed…human. Jade just shook her head. How could that be possible, a bird…human? That sort of stuff only existed in fairytales. Jade pushed the silly thought out her mind as she fed the owl some food with medicine hidden in the middle.

"He's just a bird and nothing more" she thought to herself, but then why was he looing at her in a strange way?

**So yeah first chapter is short, but what do you think? Is it a good start? Remember I won't be adding on another chapter until you review. Thanks, love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter, Jareth is starting to recover, and starting to fall again. Will he ever be able to love another again? I don't own Labyrinth, enjoy and please, please review.**

Weeks passed and Jareth was slowly getting better. Jade was an excellent vet and kept him feeling great. Jade showed him a kindness that Jareth hadn't received before. Jade would talk to him for hours at a time and he'd enjoy listening. Jareth found himself staring at her as she wrapped a fresh bandage around his wing, something he did often. How he wished he could speak to her, feel her soft hair, hold her in his arms.

'No! Snap out of it Jareth' he thought to himself.

He couldn't like this girl. He had already thrown himself out to someone and all it did was wound his fragile heart. _She _was to blame for all his pain. _She _took his crystal heart and shattered it. _She _was the reason he was stuck in his owl form, the reason he built walls around himself… to shut everything out, even sunlight. Jareth didn't want to fall in love because love only meant heartbreak and heartbreak brings pain, so much pain. But why then, could Jareth not stop thinking about Jade? Why?

A month had passed quickly and the two got used to each other's company, but Jareth still wouldn't admit his feelings for Jade. But it was getting harder to ignore. He knew that if he admitted he loved Jade and she rejected him he wouldn't be able to take a second rejection.

One day it was just any other day for the two, at least it started out that way.

"I'm going to go feed my horses, I'll be back in a moment" Jade told him and went out.

Usually Jade liked to name animals that were in her care, but for some reason she couldn't think of a name for the owl. She had the strangest feeling that he already had a name. She didn't know why, it just did feel like it.

Jareth watched her leave and kept his gaze where she had disappeared. He let out a small sound that sounded like a sigh. His emotions were overwhelming him fast and he couldn't resist them any longer.

'Alright fine, maybe I do love her' he thought to himself.

No sooner did this thought occur when he looked down to see legs…wait legs? Since when did owls have legs, and feet? Jareth looked at what should have been wings, but instead were arms.

"I'm normal" he whispered to himself in amazement. He was glad to see that he was clothed, in his normal clothing (the one he wore most often in the movie).

A sudden opening of the back door startled Jareth out of his daze. Crap, he hadn't thought about Jade. What would happen when she saw him sitting in her house? Jareth thought about moving before she could see him, but that was soon forgotten when Jade entered the room. He froze like a deer in headlights, afraid to make any movement that would scare her. Jade turned and saw him, she was in such shock at this strange man sitting in her living room that her vision faded to black in a dead faint.

**Jareth is back to normal! But Jade is a little freaked out, I mean who wouldn't be? One moment there is an owl in the house and the next moment there is a man. What will be her reaction when she wakes up and finds he is still there? Remember I won't post the next chapter till I get at least two reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade has just seen Jareth in his normal form, what happens when she wakes up and finds she wasn't imagining the whole thing? I don't own Labyrinth enjoy and please review.**

Jareth saw Jade starting to fall and rushed to catch her. He blushed slightly at the close contact as he gently carried her to the couch. He laid down and pulled her onto his lap, her limp head resting on his chest. Jareth's heart fluttered as he stared down at her beautiful face. Jade looked even more beautiful in this…well, fainted, state. Jareth enjoyed having her in his arms, it brought him a peace he hadn't felt for some time. He had never been this close to Sarah. Sarah…just thinking her name brought unspeakable pain. Again, Jareth wondered how he could let himself fall so quickly after Sarah had hurt him. What if Jade did the same now that he wasn't an owl anymore? Before he could decide what to do Jade stirred in his arms.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the unfamiliar face above her. Any other person would jump up and run away from the stranger, but for some reason Jade didn't. Her gaze was frozen on this mysterious face, a very handsome face. She loved the way his hair hung around him and the natural marks round his eyes…and those eyes, one a navy blue and the other a light ocean blue. Wait…she had seen those eyes before. Jade sat up and moved to the other side of the couch to stare at the man, "who are you? What do you want?"

Jareth saw that he had frightened her, he didn't want her to be terrified of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he said softly.

Jade glanced down at his arms and nearly fainted again when she saw there was a bandage on his left arm, the same as the owl. No, it's not possible, this man could not be the owl. But then again, where was the owl?

"You're…that owl" Jade said shakily.

"Yes" Jareth replied, watching her carefully.

Jade let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she stared at him, "what are you? A trick like that couldn't possibly be done by a mere human."

"A sorcerer" Jareth replied, he knew he couldn't deceive her so he didn't even bother trying.

"Sorcerers? Those…those aren't real…who are you?" Jade questioned, the fear in her slightly growing.

"Who I am is not important, my name is Jareth" he replied.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

"I did not come here intentionally, I was very weak and I used your barn as a shelter. Please…don't treat me like an evil villain" Jareth said, reaching with his good arm over to Jade's knee making her lock eyes with him, "I am no such monster."

Again Jade felt pity for this man. She could see he was harmless, but there was something else in his eyes that she could not figure out, something very mysterious. Jade took a moment to take in his appearance now that she knew she was in no danger. She noticed he wore a strange outfit, which she found interesting. He almost looked like a superhero, tights and all. And there was something about his unusual eyes that simply took her breath away. She knew this man was a complete stranger, but yet she somehow knew she was safe in his presence, just as a child knows they are safe with their mother.

"I believe you" she whispered.

**So I know her reaction to Jareth was a little strange, I mean any normal person would have jumped up and run away, but Jade sort of takes after me. Anyways I hope you're enjoying the story so far because there is so much more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter four. Now that Jareth is no longer an owl Jade starts to get feelings for this mysterious man. Will she let love into her heart again or will the both of them be too stubborn to fall again? I don't own Labyrinth, enjoy and please review.**

Jade allowed Jareth to remain with her, desperate to find out more about this mysterious sorcerer. The two would spend hours talking about anything and everything. Jareth was happy that Jade seemed to be more relaxed about his presence now. But he still worried as his feelings for her started to grow stronger. He didn't know what to do. If he were to test to see if she liked him and she didn't return the gesture…Jareth couldn't even imagine how he would live after that.

As the two walked alongside the river Jareth couldn't help looking at her. Jade was beautiful, the way the sun's rays caught her hair, the way her eyes glowed in the setting sun, the way her smile and laughter were contagious and warm.

Jade could feel his eyes on her, could feel a strange aura surrounding him. And…was that love in his eyes? No, it couldn't be. Jade had never been loved by someone other than her family before. No, surely she had imagined it because she felt she was falling for him. But she couldn't do that, not again. Try as she might, Jade felt her heart flutter every time he looked over.

Jareth stopped and reached out to Jade's arm to stop her as well. She turned to him, looking slightly confused.

"Jade" he whispered, sending shivers through her body at the way he said her name.

He could hold it in no longer, Jareth suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Knowing that he was throwing himself out there again, knowing she probably would push him away, knowing how this would end…but he didn't care. And some part of him was crazy enough to think that maybe Jade loved him too, maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore and neither would she.

Jade was surprised at first by his sudden action, but this kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. The passion flowing from him sent fireworks exploding through her body. Jade forgot her fears of being hurt, forgot the wall she had so carefully built around herself. All she knew now was that she loved Jareth and he loved her and that was all she needed. Jade kissed back just as passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his good arm around her waist to pull her closer. His body was a comforting warm and his hair was unbelievingly soft when she ran her fingers through it. When the two had to break apart for air they stared into each other's eyes. Jade took one of her hands and placed it on the side of his face.

"How come you didn't do that sooner?" she whispered.

Jareth felt relief surge through him as he smiled, "because I was worried that you wouldn't except me."

Jade captured his lips with hers in another passionate kiss.

"I would never reject you" Jade whispered.

"You don't know how wonderful it is to hear you say that" he replied.

"I may never have known real love before, but I know that this…" Jade said lacing her fingers with his, "this is real"

Without another word Jareth kissed her again. Under the orangy glow of the setting sun they kissed, alone no more.

**Ok I need to stop doing these short chapters cause at this rate my story is going to be like a hundred chapters. Anyways I know I put in the kiss really quickly, but I thought it was a good place to add it in. Remember I want some reviews before I update please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I shouldn't be posting this next chapter, but since I'm nice I'm letting it slid for now. But note that I Will Not be posting the next chapter until I get a review. It doesn't have to be a long review I just want to know that with all the hits I'm getting on my story that somebody cares. I don't own Labyrinth, if I did I would have David Bowie on speed dial. Anyways enjoy and please review**

Jareth couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alive. Jade made him feel like he had never felt before, all of it felt…right. Before he had met her Jareth had never believed in true love, but now he was sure that he and Jade were meant to be together. But although he was happy he still had a heart that wasn't healed yet.

At the present moment Jareth was tossing and turning in his sleep, his once pleasant dreams being haunted by _her._

"No!" he shouted suddenly and jolted awake.

His shout had woken Jade, she saw him sitting up and she silently sat up beside him. His breathing was heavy and uneven as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and slung an arm around her shoulder as they sat back again. Jade snuggled closely to him, trying to silently comfort him. She stared up into his unique blue eyes and saw much trouble within them, she gazed back in a silent plead for him to tell her what was wrong.

"Don't think I don't love you…because I do" he whispered at last.

"I don't doubt your loyalty Jareth. Who was she?" Jade asked, knowing by the look in his eyes that it was a woman that was bothering him.

"Someone I fell in love with, but when I told her how I felt…she left me"

Jade snuggled into him more, "I'm sorry. But I won't be like her, I promise."

"Thank you" he whispered back, glad to have someone that was willing to help him to get back up again.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

The next day the two were found by the river once more. Jareth was trying to sit still as Jade sat across from him with a sketchbook and pencil in hand.

"My nose itches" Jareth complained.

Jade laughed. "Here" she said coming over to scratch it for him. Jareth pulled her onto his lap and gave her a kiss. Jade tried to be mad that he moved, but he was impossible to stay mad at for very long.

"Ok, ok now sit still" she said, giving him a quick kiss before she went back over to her place and continued.

Hours seemed to pass before she was finally finished. Jade walked over to him and showed him the drawing once she was done.

"Wow Jade, this is really good" Jareth complemented, making her blush slightly.

"And now that I'm done…" Jade said slowly as she set her book aside and moved closer to him. "I can do this" she said, pushing Jareth, making him fall into the river with a great SPLASH!

He popped up seconds later, blonde hair hanging in his face. He parted his hair to half smile, half glare, at her. Jade laughed and so did he.

"Ok now give me a hug" Jareth said as he came out of the water.

"Oh no, that's not happening" Jade said as she ran away from him.

Jareth soon caught her and gave her a long hug. He let himself fall back into the water with her still in his arms. When they resurfaced they looked at each other and burst out with laughter. Jareth swam over to Jade and gave her a kiss.

"You're such a goofball" Jade said, giggling.

"Takes one to know one" Jareth replied, "I have something for you."

"You do?" Jade asked.

"It's not something I can physically give you" he said as they came out of the water. He snapped his fingers and their cloths instantly became dry. Jareth led her over to where he had set down his guitar (that he had crafted himself) and picked it up, "it's something I sing to you."

"I didn't know you play the guitar, or sing for that matter" Jade said as she sat down next to him.

"Right now I feel, just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin', who knows where it's goin'

I find myself Somewhere I never thought I'd be

Going round in circles Thinking about you and me

How do I explain it when I don't know what to say

What do I do now, so much has changed

Nothing I have ever known Has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen Has made me want to stay

But here I am, ready for you

I'm turning, I'm falling I hear my home calling

Hey, I've never felt something so strong Oh no

It's like nothing I've ever known

Now you're the one I'm looking for You're the one I need

You're the one that give me, a reason to believe

Following a star Has lead to where you are

It feels so strong now This can't be wrong now

Nothing I have ever known Has made me feel this way

Nothing I have ever seen Has made me want to stay

But here I am, ready for you

I'm turning, I'm falling I hear my home calling

Hey, I've never felt something so strong Oh no

It's like nothing I've ever known

Right now I feel Just like a leaf on a breeze

Who knows where it's blowin' Who knows where it's goin'" the song ended with a few last notes that seemed to hang in the air even after Jareth stopped playing.

Jade was touched that he had written a song for her, especially one so beautiful.

"I was thinking it could be our song. Did you like it?" Jareth asked.

'Like it? I loved it Jareth. You never told me you had such a beautiful voice" Jade said, hugging him.

"Glad you liked it" Jareth smiled.

**So for those of you that recognize the song Jareth sang to Jade I did not make it up. The credit for that song goes to Bryan Adams and the song is called Nothing I've Ever Known. It is such a sweet song that I had to have Jareth sing it to her. Anyways I hope I'm doing good so far. Review and I'll put up another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm not going to just say that I'm sad that no one reviewed, I'm disappointed. I was hoping my story would be liked by somebody. Well though it has been awhile here is the next chapter. Please review.**

More weeks passed and the two's love for each other only grew stronger with each passing day. Jade sat on the swing on her front porch with Jareth's arms wrapped around her. She had to admit she was really starting to like being in his arms, she somehow felt safe like a child in the arms of their mother. Jareth's injured arm was doing much better now and he was able to move it more, which seemed to make him quiet happy.

"You never told me where you were from" Jade said suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" Jareth asked, smiling down at her.

"I was just thinking about it, so why haven't you told me?"

"Because I don't think you would believe me."

"Try me, I don't doubt anything is possible after your little transformation."

"It's not a place I can describe." Jareth said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I have to show it to you."

As Jade gazed up at him with an eyebrow raised the lush green forest melted into the fire painted hills overlooking a giant maze.

Jade gasped and got to her feet, "is this…your maze?"

"Yes, this is my Labyrinth and there, in the center, is my castle" Jareth said, pointing to the small castle way off in the distance.

"You're… you're a king?" Jade asked, looking at him in awe.

"The Goblin King." Jareth confirmed.

"Well, know I've heard everything. Sorcerers, goblins, and the endless maze of an imprisoned inventor"

"Well this is not the original maze made long ago, it's of my own creation but just as challenging to solve."

"What did you build it for?"

"Come" Jareth said, taking Jade's hand and leading her down to the hidden gate that entered the maze, "have you ever felt like there was someone in your life that you just wish would disappear?"

Jareth looked back at her as they continued to walk along to see her expression as she answered the question. "At times" she said cautiously, no quite getting where he was going with this.

"When ever someone is unwanted they can be wished away to come here. If it was a mistake then the wisher must journey through the Labyrinth in a certain time. If time runs out then the unwanted person is turned into a goblin. It might sound like a terrible fate, but all that have been transformed are happy here."

"Has anybody ever solved it?"

"No… until about a year ago"

"Was it the girl you were talking about?" Jade asked as Jareth stopped and turned to her, a deep sadness building in his eyes.

"Yes, she wished her brother away. I had fallen in love with her, but she chose her brother over me and I was left with a broken heart… that is until I met you."

Jade smiled at him, "I'm glad I met you too Jareth. I was just about to give up on love too. I was sick of guys saying they loved me then finding them in bed with someone else."

Jareth pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I know there is nothing I can say that you will know for certain, but I won't do that to you, you have my word."

"I believe you" Jade said, giving him a quick kiss then smiled, "can I see your castle now?"

Jareth laughed and took Jade through one of his many secret passages that led to the castle.

"I do warn you, the goblins are a little crazy" Jareth said as he opened a side door into the castle.

Jareth was actually hoping that they could make their way through the castle without the goblins knowing, but suddenly there was an alarming shout and before they knew it the two were surrounded by furry goblins, shouting all sorts of things that made little sense when it was all said at once.

Jareth greeted them with patience and introduced them to Jade. They seemed to be absolutely fascinated by her and she didn't seem to mind them using her as a climbing wall. Jareth couldn't help smiling when he saw the way her face lit up when she talked to the little creatures, she looked truly happy here and he wondered if she would like it here, with him and the goblins.

Finally Jareth announced to them that he and Jade would be in his chambers and didn't want to be disturbed.

"They're so funny" Jade giggled as Jareth closed the doors to his chamber.

"Yes, but after dealing with them for as long as I have they can be a little annoying at times."

"They're sweet and I think they mean well" Jade replied.

Jade suddenly felt a little tired and let out a small yawn before she could stop herself. Jareth gently scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed.

He leaned down to gently kiss her forehead, "the day is still young, rest awhile. I will be here when you wake."

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

Later when she woke it appeared to be a little past mid day. Jade felt much better now after that small rest and felt more refreshed them she had in a long time. Jade got up and looked around for Jareth, finding him sitting in a window with his legs dangling over the edge. Jade came over to him with silent footfalls and sat down next to him. Jareth glanced her way and saw she was awake. He wrapped his arm on her shoulders and she snuggled in close to him.

"Jareth?" Jade said softly.

"Yes?" he asked, his lips forming a smile when she said his name.

"How come you didn't stay your owl form?"

"You ask the strangest questions at the most random of times you know that" Jareth said, smiling.

Jade smiled back, "oh just answer the question."

"Well…this girl I told you about, she said something that bound me in my owl form. That was until I could find another to love. That's how it has always worked and each time the girl leaves me. And that's why I changed back so suddenly, but I think you handled it rather well."

"I fainted, how did you think I was going to react?"

"Run away screaming."

"Please, I'm not a chic from a horror movie" Jade laughed.

Jareth loved it when she laughed, the sound filled him with warmth and joy, the kind that you could only get from a lover. And when she smiled the whole world seemed to get a little bit brighter.

Jade sat gazing at the man she had come to love. She loved the way his sapphire and sky blue eyes looked at her, a strong love kindled within them. Jade loved the way the wind would catch his white blonde hair and toss it about his hansom face. He certainly was a dreamlike vision.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone like you that loves me" Jade replied.

Jareth met his lips with hers, because her words were so kind he needed to show how touching they were to him. Unlike some couples, where the first kiss is the best kiss, each kiss they stole was better than the one before it. Each one sent shock waves through them from the love and passion that was within both of them.

"I'm the lucky one" Jareth said when he broke the kiss, he placed a hand on the side of her face and spoke what was in his heart, "getting to look at your beautiful face everyday and knowing that you are mine…and I am yours. And that nothing is ever…going to change that."

**Sigh how I have missed writing this story. I know the chapter is a little short, but the next one should be longer. There is more humor and a little darkness too in the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter then you should review please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here we go, next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. There is a surprise coming Jareth's way now. Oh and by the way instead of the time being longer in the Underground I switched it so the time is shorter because I like it better that way. Besides it's possible that it could have switched, Sarah could have messed it up when she was there. Anyways, enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

"But Jareth you promised" Jade said as she grabbed his arm to make him stop.

"I know I did, but I'm not sure if I'm really ready to meet your family. I'm no good around a lot of humans" Jareth replied, turning to face her.

"It's not that many people, just my siblings and parents. Please Jareth, they really want to meet you."

Jareth looked away from her and sighed. He had regretted making this decision in the first place, but he didn't want to back out on Jade at the last minute. Her family was already coming; there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Please baby, I'll make it as easy as possible on you."

Jareth sighed again, "ok, I'll try."

Jade smiled and gave him a hug, "thank you Jareth. My sister will be coming tomorrow and the rest will be here the day after that."

"You know if we went to my castle it would only be a few hours."

"Yes and then you would pretend to loose track of time and we'd miss them. Don't try to avoid it now, you're going to meet them."

Jareth smiled and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright I give."

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

Later that night the lovers were in bed, but too alert for sleep. Jade was in her usual position (on Jareth's lap with her head resting on his chest.) She looked at him and although she couldn't see his face very well in the weak light Jade could tell something was bothering him.

"Tell me what you're thinking" she said quietly.

She heard him laugh softly, "we haven't been together that long and already you can sense when something is wrong."

"I'm good at that kind of stuff" Jade replied with a smile.

"It's just, a thought that keeps popping up in my mind, a worry more like it."

"Yes?"

"Well…what if your family doesn't like me. I have been rejected by plenty of humans before."

Jade snuggled into him more. She reached up and ran her fingers through his rock star hair, which he seemed to like, "you have nothing to worry about, I'm going to be right there with you the whole time. And if it turns out they don't like you then they can just leave. Because I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it."

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

The next day, despite Jade's comfort, Jareth found himself anxiously pacing. Jade came in and grabbed his arm to stop him.

She quickly pulled him into a hug, "you have nothing to worry about. Relax please, before you make a rut in my nice carpet."

Jareth nodded and smiled a little. The sooner these people came the better.

After lunch Jade received a call from her sister that said she would be there in an hour. Jade shooed Jareth into the bedroom to put something nice on. Jareth made sure to run a comb through his hair and after he had tamed it (some what) he came back out again.

What he didn't know is that Jade's sister had already arrived while he was getting ready. When he came into the main room his heart almost stopped as he saw the girl that had haunted so many of his nightmares.

The girl he thought, hoped, that he would never have to see again was now right here in front of him, Sarah.

**Yes I know I'm evil leaving it there. Mwahahahaha lol. So yeah, Sarah is Jade's sister…interesting twist huh. I hope the chapter was good even though it was short. Let me know what you thought and I'll be updating as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the wait, been super busy. Anyways this chapter is kind of a mix of humor and darkness. And proves that there are two sides to Jareth: romantic and sinister. I hope you and enjoy and please keep those reviews going, I really appreciate them.**

Jareth was frozen for a moment, a deer in headlights. He felt like he couldn't breathe and his feet refused to obey his mind's scream to run.

Finally he could move his feet and slowly started to back up so as not to alert the two females of his presence. Jareth was so flustered he wasn't really watching where he was going and ended up slamming into a closet, his cape catching on the door knob making the door slam in front of him. The shelf above him decided to bump all its contents onto him, some of which were quite heavy fell on him as well against the door, making a terrible racket. He wouldn't be able to hide now.

The door of the closet opened to reveal Sarah. She sat there for a minute with a look of pure shock clear on her face, as if she was trying to figure out if he was really here. Her features soon turned from shock to anger, seeming to decide that he was real.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, a coldness clear in her dark eyes.

Before he could shoot something back at her Jade moved Sarah aside and gasped, "Oh my gosh, Jareth, are you ok?"

As if all those objects that had fallen on him weren't enough, a rubik's cube dropped right on his head. Jareth grumbled and rubbed his head, "yeah I'm alright."

"What happened?" Jade asked as she helped him out of the closet.

But again before he could answer Sarah spoke, "what are you doing here?"

Jade looked from Sarah to Jareth in confusion, "what are you doing here?"

They didn't seem to hear her as Jareth spoke, his voice just as hostile as hers, "does it matter?"

Although he could feel the darkness startling to surround him Jareth remained strong on the outside. He turned his sadness into hatred, after all it was her that made him go through all this pain and suffering. And he wasn't about to let Sarah take Jade away from him, not now that he was truly happy again.

Sarah glared at him, "I turned you into the owl! I defeated you! What are you doing back in your normal form?"

"Yes you defeated me, but what you failed to realize is that your silly little words couldn't bind me in that form permanently."

"I could turn you into that form again!"

"Not likely darling, I'm happy here and you can't make me leave!"

At that Sarah stepped toward him, but Jade stood in the way.

"Why do you defend him?" Sarah questioned.

"Why do you loath him?" Jade shot back.

"He's a villain, he's a liar, and he's evil. Is there any other reason to hate him? He can't be trusted Jade, he'll turn on you when you least expect it!"

"You're one to talk, you aren't exactly an angel either. Oh poor little Sarah, nothing is fair in her life so she's just going to sit there and whine about it to everyone within earshot!"

"You haven't changed one bit, you're still the same jerk I met a year ago! I don't even see what my sister can see in you!"

With that Sarah turned and stormed outside, slamming the door behind her. The strength Jareth had when arguing with her was now gone and the darkness rushed upon him. His legs suddenly became wobbly and he stumbled, using the couch to support himself. Jade had a mix of confusion and concern in her eyes as she gazed at him. Jareth couldn't stay here, it was all too much for him.

"I need a moment alone" he managed as he hurried to the bedroom.

He slammed the door and only made it a few steps into the room before he fell to his knees, his body shaking. His anger was completely gone now and his true feelings came over him.

Tears streaked down his cheeks before he could attempt to stop them, his breath becoming uneven from his silent sobs. He had thought the first time had been hard, now seeing her again felt like plunging into hell head on. He hadn't visited her since his defeat for a reason, he knew it would just make things worse. And seeing her again after he was almost healed made everything that he had done fall apart again. He felt his heart shatter again and felt the darkness wash over him again.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

Jade went out onto the front porch where her sister was. Even though Jareth had tried to hide it she had seen the pain in his eyes, the pain she had tried so hard to make him forget.

"What did you do to him?" Jade questioned, she needed to know what her sister had done to make him go through so much pain.

Sarah turned to her, "I did nothing. He was evil and I defeated him. Why don't you ask him if you want details."

"I tried so hard to help him, help to move on, when all along it was my own sister that was the one that hurt him."

Jade walked away from her and went back into the house without giving her a chance to reply. She went over to the closed door and heard soft sobbing on the other side and her heart felt sorrow for the man on the other side. Jade quickly opened the door and saw her love on his knees, crying uncontrollably.

She quickly rushed over to him and dropped down beside him. Jareth's head rose slowly to look at her. His eyes had lost all the joy they had held moments before and now contained something she had seen when they first met. His cheeks glistening with the tears that never seemed to stop. Jade cried some tears of her own at the sight before her. She pulled him into a hug, trying to take away his pain, wishing she could banish his suffering like light banishing darkness. She knew all the progress he had made was now broken, as was his heart. And Jade wondered if he was going to be able to recover from this.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

Jareth and Jade lost track of the time they spent in the room. Jade had taken to stroking his hair to try to calm him down. At first it didn't seem to work, but slowly Jareth started to calm down. His eyes were red from his tears and the break down seemed to have exhausted him completely. Jade gazed at him sadly, it killed her to see him in this horrible state.

"I hate this…I hate what she's done to you" Jade said angrily.

"It was my fault for falling for her like I did" he said weakly.

"That was not your fault, love has it's own plans. But it was her fault for causing you all this pain."

"But I was the one that threw myself out there, I should have known it was never going to happen."

"Stop it…stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, do you understand?"

Jareth nodded and looked away. He felt like a child, helpless and weak. He hadn't wanted Jade to see him like this but he was still glad she was here. Her gentle voice brought his raging emotions to a calm ripple.

"Tell me what you're thinking" she said, placing her hands on top of his, "don't shut me out. You need me now."

Jareth took a deep breath before speaking, "I feel like it shouldn't hurt this much, I should have just been able to move on."

"You loved her, and it's hard to find out that the person you love doesn't love you back. Life isn't always rainbows and butterflies even though we pretend it is, it's heartbreak and darkness too. It finds us all when we're too small to fight it, but that's when we turn to the ones we trust to help us get through it. I'm here for you Jareth, and I'll always be here."

Jareth took her lips with his, although he was broken he had not forgotten the passion they shared.

"I love you more than anything in the world" Jareth whispered to her.

"I know you do, and I love you right back" Jade replied, "are you ready to go back out there?"

Jareth sighed, "if I don't face her now I don't think I'll ever be able to move on."

The two of them got to their feet and walked out. Jade's hand in Jareth's for support. They searched for Sarah, but she was no where to be found.

A note was place on the kitchen table. Jade picked it up and read aloud:

Jade,

I think my presence here will only make matters worse.

Everyone else is still coming, but I would rather not have

To face him again.

Sarah

**So Sarah came and stirred up things. Will Jade be able to set him right again? Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Ok so that promise of updating quickly, I had to break. I just got my computer back after being grounded. Anyways I apologize for the wait, but here is the next chapter.****

The next day Jade's baby brother, stepmom, and dad arrived. Jareth remembered little Toby all too well. And Toby seemed to remember him too because while Jade's parents were unpacking Toby ran up to him and tugged on his boot.

"Hello Toby, remember me do you?" Jareth said smiling.

He picked up the child and bounced him around, making him laugh.

"You sure are goo with him" Jade said, "I could never get him to stop crying, but you seem to be able to make him happy."

"Well I had him for awhile so I had to come up with someway to make him stop crying" he replied.

Jade had a sudden vision of what the future could hold for them. She saw three children around Jareth, all sharing similar features with him. They were smiling and laughing along with him. This was the first time Jade had actually seen a future with the person she was dating.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jareth asked.

"No reason" Jade replied, giving him a kiss.

**J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J~J**

The next few days Jareth became more at ease with the presence of Jade's family. And her family didn't question him, not even when they noticed his strange eyes. For once Jareth felt accepted (sure the goblins accepted him, but they did not have a choice.) He felt like he was already part of the family, something that he never really had.

At the moment they all could be found laughing together over dinner. Jareth couldn't remember a time when he had laughed so hard. This family was such a good one to be around.

"Jareth I have to say you are quite the unique man. I'm glad my daughter found you" Jade's father said making Jareth smile.

"Thank you sir, your daughter is unique herself and I enjoy her company very much" Jareth replied.

Jade put a hand on his and gave him a warm smile, "as do I enjoy your company Jareth."

**Ok very short chapter, but the next one will be a lot longer. Hope you liked this one please review and let me know how I did.**


	10. Chapter 10

****So I wrote this chapter around Christmas time because I just felt that there needed to be a chapter for a holiday and since Christmas is one of my favs I decided to that. Anyways hope you like the chapter, please review.****

Jade sat in her favorite spot in the castle (on the window that faced the maze) and gazed out at the strange orange sky. She often did this whenever Jareth was off doing his job, it gave her something to do so she wasn't so bored. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear him come in, his footsteps hardly ever made a sound. Jade felt a soft touch on her shoulder and turned to see him sitting down next to her. She gave him a kiss and moved closer into his waiting embrace. She gazed up into his face and gave him a warm smile, which he returned.

"How'd it go?" she asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"Well there's another child in the castle and ready to be a goblins…so good I suppose" he replied.

Silence surrounded them for a moment as the sun set, the sun setting wasn't any different here than it was above ground but it was still beautiful to watch. And maybe there was something about being with Jareth that made it even better.

"Jareth"Jade said finally.

"Yes?"

"How come it's always so nice here?"

"Because the Underground is forever frozen in one climate."

"But you have seen the other seasons above ground?"

"Yes, but never really had the opportunity to enjoy them."

"Have you ever seen the world when it has snowed?"

"A few times."

"You know it's snowing at my cabin right now. I could show you all the fun stuff we humans like to do in the snow" she whispered, hoping he would take the hint.

Jareth smiled at her and took her hands, making their surroundings changed so they were now in a snowy forest.

Jade giggled as she saw the snowflakes raining down from the sky. She held out her hands and let a couple of them fall on her skin and watched them melt away slowly. Jareth watched her as she spun slowly around; she was beautiful no matter where she was and what she was doing. The way she smiled at him Jareth couldn't help the happiness that was expanding in his heart, he knew that he could never let her go now that he had gotten such a wonderful woman.

"We need some gear to keep us warm, I have some in my cabin" she said leading him inside. Once they were fully dressed they went back outside again and Jade took his hand, "come on, I'm going to teach you about winter fun."

Together the two built a snowman and afterward Jade made a snowball and tossed it at Jareth, hitting him in the face. Jareth shook it off and laughed making a snowball and tossing it at Jade. The two soon were in a full snowball fight, Jade got Jareth by bumping a tree trunk and making all the snow on the tree branch fall on top of him.

She taught him how to make snow angels and soon the ground was covered in them. Getting a little tired, the two layback in the snow, staring up at the sky.

Jareth looked over at Jade and was thinking of her again. He still just couldn't believe how lucky he was. Jade was different from anyone he had ever met. She saw the world in a way everyone else had forgotten; she saw it for its natural beauty.

"Jareth."

"Hmm?"

"I know you have a job to do, but could we spend Christmas and New Years here at the cabin?"

Jareth thought about it for a moment before he finally nodded and Jade hugged him.

**Ok so I lied about this chapter being a longer one, but if I combined this chapter with the next one it would be way too long. So let me know what you thought. **


	11. Chapter 11

****So I have realized that I unlike my character cannot ice skate. I suck at walking, I'll leave it to you to imagine how I do on ice skates. But anyways I went ice skating with my boyfriend last winter so that was what inspired this chapter. Enjoy.****

One morning Jareth woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes. When he came into the kitchen he found Jade setting a fresh stack of pancakes out on the table, a thin line of steam still raising from them.

"Morning sleepy head" Jade smiled as he came to sit down, "so today I thought we could go ice skating."

"What is that?" he asked.

"Honestly what do you do for fun?" Jareth gave her a 'seriously' look as she spoke again, "oh right, ruler, don't have much time for fun. Well I think it's about time you start."

With skates in hand the two walked down to a large pond not far away from the cabin.

"This ice is usually pretty thick, but just to be safe, could you make it a little thicker?"

"Of course, can't have you falling through" Jareth said as he waved his hand.

"Ok now we put on our skates" Jade said as she brushed off a rock before sitting down.

After Jade had her skates all laced up she noticed that Jareth was having a bit of trouble with his. Jade couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her, "here let me help you."

"No I got it, you go ahead. I'll get it" Jareth said, shooing her hands away.

Jade laughed and allowed him to continue as she glided out onto the ice. She stopped in the middle and closed her eyes. A soft melody started to grow in her mind, sweet and gentle like a lullaby. Jade raised one of her arms above her in a slight curl while her other arm was stretched out in front of her. There was a pause in the music and she opened her eyes.

A lone violin held out an almost sad tone as she pushed backwards and slowly turned in a circle. As the tempo changed she glided around the edge of the pond, slowly she rose up her left leg and made a perfect 180-degree angle with body and leg. Her arms raised above her body for balance. When the violin started a slow trill that became quicker Jade spun like a tornado with her arms reaching above her head.

Once the trill was done she gracefully spread her arms out and stopped her spin as she raised her arms once again as if in a silent praise. She crossed her arms across her breast as she closed her eyes then slowly stretched them out again so her hands were palms up as a soft note slowly faded. But what happened next surprised her. Suddenly warm hands were slipped into hers and a body came behind her, matching her pose perfectly. Jade could feel warm breath tickle her neck and ear as she opened her eyes to see those beautiful sapphire and sky eyes staring into hers.

Not a word was breathed as a cello now slowly started the music again and Jareth started to move. Jade followed his lead as the violin and cello sang in a perfect duet that matched the two's movements.

A beautiful dance started to form as the two continued. Their movements were perfect and flowing as if they had done this many times before. There was a moment where gold glitter rained down on the two and when it stopped Jade glanced down and saw her clothes had transformed into a beautiful figure skating dress. The dress was a deep ocean blue and the sleeves were white and covered with silver sparkles. His outfit was all black with silver swirl patterns around the v neck collar and his shoulder that gave off the most entrancing gleam in the sunlight.

The music finally faded to an end when Jareth pulled Jade in close with her back to his chest and one arm wrapped around her waist. Her hand was intertwined with his over her chest and Jade's head was turned so that her face was mere inches away from his. There was a moment of silence as the two caught their breath.

"I thought you didn't know how to ice skate" Jade said.

"And you believed me so easily. I have been in a figure skating contest many times that the nature elements hold every year in the Underground" Jareth replied simply.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise. Plus I didn't want to seem like a show off."

"Oh I think you have done plenty of showing off just now" Jade said, making them both smile.

**So I thought that this scene would be a good change in a romantic scene. I haven't seen many romantic scenes while skating so it isn't an overused idea. So yeah, let me know what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so haven't gotten any reviews for my chapter, but I'm not giving up on my story. I do hope I still have some fans out there. Oh and feel free to look through my other stories and read anything that looks interesting I also have some new ideas that I'm working on for stories which you can read about on my page, anyways enjoy and please review if you have the time.**

Jareth paced as he waited for Jade to return. These past few months had been the happiest he had ever been, but he knew that he could not keep going from his world to the human world, it was neither fair to Jade or the goblins (well maybe more just Jade.) He knew that he would have to go back to his kingdom for good at some point and he knew he couldn't return without Jade at his side, he wouldn't know what to do without her.

So here he was, pacing like mad, probably creating a rut in the carpet, and trying to figure out a way to tell Jade what he needed to. That he couldn't live without her, even if he tried, and that he needed her at his side, as his queen. Yes, he was preparing to propose to her, but Jareth felt a flicker of fear.

What if she thought he was rushing things? What if she said no? What if he had to return to this throne, alone?

These questions among many others were buzzing around in his head, driving him to the brink of insanity. Just then he heard the door open and Jade walk in with bulging bags of food in her hands. She set them down on the counter as Jareth came up to give her a welcoming kiss, but when he pulled away Jade sensed something was troubling him…again.

"What are you thinking about now?" Jade asked.

Jareth looked away from her and sighed softly, "you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes of course" Jade replied, a little confused at the question.

"Well, I hope you don't think I'm rushing this, but…" Jareth said as he got down on one knee and took Jade's small hands in his own "Jade this time with you, although short, has been the happiest I've ever been. You have opened my heart again to what love is and what it should truly be. I have shown my kindness even when I didn't deserve it and I consider myself the luckiest man on Earth and in the Underground. So…Jade" he said as he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a dazzling ring inside, "will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?"

Jade's eyes were swimming with tears at his words and she knew in her heart that every single word he spoke was the truth. She placed a hand on his cheek and gazed into those blue eyes she had fallen in love with from the moment she had found him in the barn, "yes, yes I'll be your queen."

Jareth's heart seemed to soar at her answer, she seemed so overjoyed that he had asked and now that she had said yes he was so happy that he asked her. Jareth was pulled forward and their lips were captured together in a passionate kiss. Jade fell into his strong arms as they continued to kiss. When they broke apart a few tears of joy were running down Jade's cheeks and Jareth gently wiped them away with his hand. He smiled at her as he took the ring from the box and placed in on her left hand. Jade gazed at it in wonder. It was a beautiful sapphire, her birthstone, that had a white diamond studded swirling pattern on the right side that sort of looked like a wing and on the lower right side of her sapphire was a garnet stone, his birthstone.

"It's beautiful" Jade said softly and gave Jareth another passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you like it" Jareth said.

Jade suddenly got to her feet and pulled Jareth up beside her, "I wanted to try something."

She took his hand in hers and led him to the back, to the room that they had been sharing awhile now. Jade closed the door and quickly brought her lips to Jareth's in a heated kiss. Although a little surprised at first Jareth kissed back all the same. With lips still connected Jade slowly tugged off the leather jacket (that she secretly really wanted because it was so cool) off Jareth's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. But when she started to pull his shirt up Jareth suddenly broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"Positive" Jade replied without hesitation.

Jareth only nodded in response as he slipped off his shirt. Jade stood for a moment to admire his nicely toned body, he had just enough muscles to make him look extremely hot, but not enough that it was like someone had stuffed a balloon under the skin. As she met his lips with hers she started to slowly trace the abs with her fingers, earning a shiver from his body.

Jareth tugged at Jade's blouse and they broke the kiss just long enough to get it over her head. As their lips collided again Jareth reached behind her and undid her bra with swift fingers and let it fall off her arms. Jareth now had the chance to run his finger across her body, making her shiver as well.

"Lay down" Jareth whispered softly when they broke apart for air.

Jade did as he commanded and lie down on the bed. Jareth crawled over to her and kissed her once more, never tiring of the feeling of her lips on his. He broke the kiss to explore her neck, his talented tongue dancing over her milky skin.

"Have you done this before?" Jade asked breathlessly.

"A few times, when I was a wild teenager. But you're the first I've loved" Jareth replied.

Jade smiled at his comment. She couldn't help her eyes traveling down the obvious bulge in the tights the goblin king was wearing. Jade was always a little curious (I mean who wasn't), but had never said a word on the subject. She couldn't help herself as she slid her hands down to his hips to start pulling down the tights. Jade heard an airy laugh from above her.

"Anxious are we?" Jareth smiled.

"Well you can't keep 'em on forever" Jade replied.

Jareth just laughed again and met her lips again. Soon Jade had thrown aside the tights and her jeans were quick to follow.

"Wow" Jade whispered as she was now able to look at him fully.

"What?"

"I never knew you were so…um, good looking underneath" Jade mentally face palmed, she had wanted to say something more romantic, but instead had come up with that.

Jareth smiled, "thank you, so are you."

When their lips were joined together again an instinct seemed to take over Jade. She felt it rush through her as she pushed on Jareth so they came into a sitting position, bodies close together as their kisses became more passionate. Jade let go of his lips and worked her way down his body, kissing and licking with a skill she didn't even know she possessed. She heard a soft moan escape his lips.

"God, you'll be the death of me with that tongue of yours. You ever done this before?" he asked, panting a little.

Jade stopped for a moment to look at him, "would you believe it's all instinct?"

"No…really?"

Jade nodded and continued her way down till she got to his waist. She took him in her mouth in one go, making him gasp in surprise. The gasp soon became low moans as Jade's tongue flicked up and down his length. Jareth felt himself getting close and used all his will power to make her stop.

"I don't want to release just yet" he whispered as Jade brought her mouth back up to his in a tender kiss.

Jareth laid them back down on the bed so he was over her once more. He gave her a kiss as his fingers wondered down her body until he was at her entrance, making her gasp.

"Just relax, it will make this easier. I'll go slow, I promise" Jareth said softly.

Slowly and surely Jade got used to Jareth's fingers inside her and it actually became pleasurable.

"Now what comes next I think you'll like much more" Jareth whispered and made her shiver.

As for the rest of the night it was all turned into a blur of pleasure and passion as the two lovers became connected with each other in the closest way a couple could be. And through all this Jade couldn't stop thinking of the fact that Jareth would soon be her husband, she was going to marry the man that she loved more than anything in the world, what more could she ask for?


	13. Chapter 13

****I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm trying to keep my grades good so I can get into my dream college. Anyways it's the wedding chapter! Jareth and Jade are getting married at last! Oh and before I forget I'm going to be starting another story soon since I finished my Fred and George story. I'm not sure which story yet but just keep a look out.****

Jade stood gazing at her reflection in awe. Before her stood a woman that looked like the happiest woman on earth. Jade never thought that she would be here in this moment, gazing at herself in a bride dress, getting ready to marry a man that she would spend the rest of her life with. But she knew that this was the right choice for her to make, she was marrying Jareth, the man that loved her more than anything and the man she loved more than anything in return.

"You look beautiful Ms. Jade" said a fairy that rested on her shoulder.

With a combine effort of the fairies and some of the goblins they had fashioned her a beautiful dress. It was a strapless dress that hugged her figure perfectly, but not so much that she couldn't breath. The dress went all the way to the floor with a small train in the back and it was decorated with swirled patterns that glittered when Jade turned. Her golden brown hair was tied up in a spiraling braided bun and small blue flowers were thoughtfully placed all over her hair. A simple silver crown was placed on her head where the veil hung. One spiraling curls hung on either side of her face that matched her swirled silver earrings, a gift from Jareth. Around her neck hung shimmering pearls that had once belonged to her mother and were only worn on special occasions. Hoggle had brought in her shoes, colored glittering silver.

"Thank you Tiana" Jade whispered to the fairy, making the little creature smile.

"It's time Ms. Jade" Hoggle said, bringing forward her bouquet.

It was a brightly colored bouquet that included her favorite flowers: pink and white orchids, orange lilies, and columbines.

"Thank you Hoggle" Jade said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, making the dwarf blush.

Jade came out into the garden where they were to be married and was meted by Ludo, the one that would be walking her up the aisle. Jareth had wanted their wedding to be a private ceremony and Jade agreed so long as they would be outside for it. As she came to stand at the beginning of the aisle the sun was just beginning to set, sending everything in a fiery glow.

At the end of the aisle was a smiling Jareth. He was dressed in his glittering navy blue jacket with a white shirt underneath that had a ruffle that went down the front. At the top of the ruffle was a dark blue stone pin that Jade had given him. His black gloved hands were nervously fidgeting as the song for Jade started up. It was a song from Titanic (the one when Jack is drawing Rose) and it made Jade smile as she started to move forward. She could hear the goblins all giggling softly from where they sat as she passed them.

When she got up to Jareth Ludo handed her over to him and Jade gave him a kiss on the cheek making Ludo chuckle happily as he sat down on a chair that instantly buckled under his weight. Jade handed off her bouquet to Hoggle before she turned to Jareth, taking his hands in hers and gazing at the man she had come to love.

"Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all thing, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all thins. Love never ends. And love is why we are gathered here today" the fairy king started, "to join his man and this woman in holy matrimony. Ambrosius, the rings please."

The sheepdog stepped forward with the pillow that held the rings on it. Jareth took the rings and patted the dog on the head. He turned to Jade and started to speak his vow.

"Jade, this ring is more than a symbol of our marriage. It is a symbol of our unending love for one another. For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. You have given me the greatest gift a man can ever receive. You looked past my darkness and found the light within me and you have taught me to be a better man. You are my best friend and you will always be until the end of our days"

Jade's heart soared as he placed the ring on her finger. She believed every word he spoke to her, she knew that every word held all his love within it. She smiled happily as she took his ring in her hand and started to speak her vows.

"Jareth, there are a thousand words I could speak about my love for you. I could write a poem about how much you have touched me and changed me for the better, but I know that when I gaze into your eyes that you already understand what I would say. When I look into your eyes I know you understand what your love means to me. I used to believe that I would never be here at an alter, but then you stepped into my life and changed everything. I promise to always love you no matter what we might be faced with and I will never stop loving you even after death" Jade finished and placed his ring on his finger.

Jareth gazed at her with tears in his eyes, he felt every word she spoke in his heart, but he knew too that she could say nothing at all and he would still know she loved him.

"Jareth, do you take this woman to be your wife and queen? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until the end of your days?"

"I do" Jareth whispered softly.

"And Jade, do you take this man to be your husband and your king? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until the end of your days?"

"I do" Jade said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jareth lifted up her veil without hesitation and pulled her into a passionate kiss, dipping her slightly as she threw her arms around his neck. High pitched squeals and cheers could be heard from the goblins and thunderous clapping from Ludo.

"May I introduce for the first time, Jareth and Jade: king and queen of the Underground!"

Jareth scooped Jade up bridal style and carried his wife down the aisle as flowers were tossed in the air by the goblins. Through all the commotion Jareth only saw Jade as she smiled up at him from within his arms. This was how they had first started out. Jade carrying Jareth from her barn to fix his wing. And now Jareth was carrying Jade, his wife and his queen, and nothing could have made this moment better.


End file.
